Teenage Life Is Hard Work
by Pricat
Summary: Another drabble fic where the triplets are thirteen, teenagers! I wonder how Shrek and Fiona will handle them?
1. Reunited

Teenage Life Is Hard Work

_A/N Hey guys here's another drabble fic but it involves the triplets as thirteen year olds. I wanted to do this for a long time. The firsy one involves Snowgre babysitting and he and Spam bump into somebody from his side of the family who needs his help._

It was another Saturday night and Shrek and Fiona had hone out for the night.

Snowgre was in charge.

Spam was in his room reading manga wearing Naruto gear.

He and his brother and sister were now thirteen, ogre teens.

Because of this, Shrek had stopped letting Puss and Donkey watch them because Snowgre had a great bond with them.

Felicia was getting ready to go out for the night.

She had long auburn hair like Fiona's along with her blue eyes.

She wore a pink t- shirt with a denim jacket and jeans.

Her ears were pierced as well as her navel.

Only Fiona knew that.

"You look nice sis." Spam said as he and his brother Meatballs ate dinner with Snowgre.

They had Chinese.

"Thanks Spam.

At least somebody understands my sense of style in this family." She said going out the door.

Meatballs giggled at that.

He wore a leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots.

He still had short brown hair on his head.

He wanted to be a rocker when he was older like Snowgre.

"You excited about the expo?" Snowgre asked Spam.

"Yeah it'll be awesome!

A manga/anime fan's dream come true1" he replied excitedly.

Snowgre had gotten tickets for a manga convention and they were going to cosplay as people from Naruto.

"I'll be down in a few minutes.

I'm just getting ready!" Spam said from his room.

"You wanna come Meaty?

It'll be fun!" Snowgre told him.

"Umm… N-No thanks Uncle Snowgre.

I'm fine!" he replied to him.

He knew Meatballs still had low self esteem and confidence issues.

Spam was like that too but Snowgre had been helping him with them.

Spam came down dressed as Naruto.

"Awesome dude!

You're so cool!" Meatballs told his brother who was the middle triplet.

Snowgre came out of his flat dressed in Land of Snow armour.

"Cool Uncle Snowg." Meatballs told him as he saw them go out the door.

_"I would've liked to go but who'd want a loser ogre like me there?_

_I bet Spam and Uncle Snowg will have fun without me tonight_." he thought setting up Guitar Hero for himself along with the guitar controller.

He and Spam and Felicia were very close and loved each other a lot but when they were in junior high, Spam was always with his Anime Club buddies and Felicia was always with the cheerleaders.

But nobody seemed to hang with him no matter how hard he tried.

He and Spam got amazing grades while Felicia's were average.

Snowgre was having a great time even though he was nervous and using his symbol cane to see.

He and Spam were getting lots of free stuff even for Meatballs because the Guitar Hero company had a booth and he'd gotten some things there for him.

Snowgre's ears picked up soft crying from the food court.

An ogre kid was sitting there alone dressed up as Kakashi.

But somehow he looked familar to Snowgre with his snow white fur and green eyes.

He also had a symbol cane in his left hand.

_"Could it be?_

_Only one way to find out_! he thought coming towards the kid.

He looked fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Hey Arctus.

You okay?

It's me your brother Snowgre.

Don't you remember me?" he said to him.

Arctus said nothing but hugged him.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay.

Mom and Dad sent you away too, didn't they?" he said stroking his fur.

"Yes they did.

They didn't want me around because I'm disabled like you.

I've been living on my own for the last few years but I missed you." he told him crying.

"I've got an idea.

Come back with me to Cousin Shrek's place.

You can stay there." Snowgre told him.

"R-Really?" Arctus asked nervous.

"Sure.

I live there too so we wouldn't be apart." he replied to him.

Arctus smiled hugging him.

He grabbed his back pack which had a stuffed snow man along with books and stuff he cherished most in the world.

Spam was wearing Sand Village gloves he'd bought at the Viz Media stand as they went home to the swamp.

He was curious about Snowgre's friend but waited until they got home to ask Snowgre.

He saw the onion carriage when they got home.

"I hope Felicia got home before Mom and Dad got back or she's in trouble!" he said.

"Why?" sNOWGRE ASKED.

"Because she has a new boy friend but...... he's a human.

If Mom and Dad find out, they'll explode and not the good kind." he answered.

Snowgre then laid Arxtus on the couch in his sitting room in his flat and put a blanket over him.

"Come on let's go see your folks and see how Meatballs is doing." he told Spam walking out of there quietly.

Meatballs was eating nachos while watching movies.

He seemed okay but sad.

They then heard Felicia come out of her room.

Fiona smiled.

She knew her daughter's secret.

"You okay Snowg?

You seen kind of distracted." Shrek told him.

"I'm fine." Snowgre said going into his flat.......

_i wonder how Snowgre's gonna tell them about his brother Arctus?_

_But they might understand...._


	2. Learning to Trust Somebody New

Teenage Life Is Hard Work

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about Snowgre's brother Arctus learning to get used to the family but Felicia doesn't want to share the home or attention with him. Maybe things will work out. _

Snowgre saw Spam with Arctus.

He was trying to bond with him.

It made him happy.

Shrek had no idea about Arctus because Snowgre hadn't told him yet.

But Fiona knew.

She knew that Arctus had trouble coming out of his shell like Snowgre.

Meatballs was reading manga.

He hoped that Arctus would be okay.

But Felicia was cold towards Arctus.

She hated having to share her home with somebody like Snowgre.

"

" _Why does he have to join us?_

_Snowg's okay because he's not so shy and quiet anymore, well a little bit better._

_But Arctus…._

_I don't think we'll be friends." _She thought as she came into the kitchen with Spam.

"Where's Arctus?

Doesn't he want anything to eat?" Fiona whispered to Snowgre.

"I'll bring him something later.

Besides I need time toget him used to the others especially Shrek." Snowgre told her.

She understood why Snowgre didn't want to tell his cousin.

"He'll understand Snowg.

He'll listen to me.

Let me explain to him." Fiona told him.

Snowgre noticed Meatballs and Spam making left over pizza and salad.

It was for Arctus.

"Thanks guys.

I really like how're you helping him.

I just wish your sister was willing to help." Snowgre told them.

"Yeah she hates to share.

I think she doesn't like Arctus because he's new." Meatballs told him.

"That's rough guys." Snowgre replied as they went into Snowgre's flat.

Arctus was playing Naruto on the Wil but paused when he saw them come in.

"H-Hey guys.

Thanks.

I-I'm sorry for being a burden." he replied sadly drinking Dr Pepper.

"You're not a burden to us Arctus.

I'm happy I found you again.

Who told you that?" Snowgre said stroking his fur.

"F-Felicia." Arctus answered softly.

Snowgre growled a little but hugged him.

"She's wrong.

You're a part of the family." he reassured him.

"_Poor kid._

_Felicia's a little jealous but maybe she'll come around._

_It just takes time."_ he thought as he played with him.

The next day at high school the triplets saw Arctus standing at the gates.

"Hey Arctus.

You okay?" Spam said.

"N-Not really.

I know other kids will make fun of me because I'm a disabled ogre.

Snowg said not to let it bother me but it does." he replied.

Meatballs then saw Arctus go off to class alone.

"We have to follow him.

He could be in trouble." Spam told them.

Meatballs agreed but Felicia wasn't so sure.

"Come on guys.

We're gonna be late for class!

Arctus can handle himself" she told them walking off.

They then went to the canteen later and found Arctus alone crying.

He had bruises, a cut lip and a swollen eye.

He had his symbol cane near him.

"You okay?

What happened?" Spam asked him.

"Other kids were bugging me in class.

They made fun of me because I'm disabled.

They tried to take my symbol cane.

I don't wanna go back again!" he said through tears.

Felicia saw the hurt in his eyes running off.

"_I feel sorry for him._

_I remember how rough my first day of junior high was._

_Maybe we're not so different._

_Maybe I should talk to Arctus."_ she thought as she went to class.

She couldn't focus and neither could her brothers but it bothered her.

When they got back home to the swamp, they found Arctus in Snowgre's flat hugging his snow man and was quiet.

"What's up with him?

He wouldn't tell me." Snowgre asked them.

"He had a rough day at high school.

Other kids were cruel to him because he's disabled.

We tried talking to him but he's upset." Meatballs explained.

"A-Arctus?

Can we talk?" he heard Felicia say as he raised his head.

"I-I guess.

Are you going to be mean to me?" Arctus replied.

"No.

I don't mean to be.

It's.... just I'm not used to sharing my home with other members of the family.

I know how you feel.

My first day of junior high was rough too.

Kids wouldn't leave me alone." she replied to him.

"Why?

What happened?" Arctus asked her.

"They made fun of me because I'm an ogre no matter what I did.

But my brothers helped me and people just accepted me.

You've got to go back and show them.

That way you'll be happy and able to enjoy life here like your brother." she answered him.

Arctus nodded thinking about it.

"Yeah I guess I could try.

Thanks.

I-I never told anybody before." he said as he smiled.

Snowgre smiled as he watched that, knowing that some people do come around sooner or later....

_Aww! I'm glad Felicia came around._

_I'm gonna write more._


	3. Try Outs

Teenage Life Is Hard Work

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about the triplets trying out for things at school like sports and stuff. Thanks to those who've reviewed._

Fiona noticed Spam was nervous and quiet.

Felicia walked in carrying poms poms.

"I don't understand why she's trying out for the team.

She could be a ninja like Mom." Meatballs remarked.

"I'm fine.

Besides I'm popular without karate." She replied grabbing an apple.

"What's going on that has you nervous?" Fiona asked her middle son.

"…. It's just trying out for things at school, you know, like sports.

Stuff I'm no good at no matter how hard I try." Spam answered.

"That's not true.

You're amazing at karate." She told him.

"Yeah but that's something I do for fun and to get strong self esteem." Spam told her.

Shrek sighed hearing that.

He knew how Spam felt.

He'd felt like that at Spam's age at junior high.

"_I've gotta talk to him._

_I've a feeling he thinks he'll disappoint us if he tries out for teams and doesn't get on._

_Wait..... He's good at karate and wrestling._

_Maybe I can convince him to come out of his shell to try out for those teams._

_It's worth a shot." _he thought as he saw Spam outside practising karate moves and throwing shurikens at trees.

Snowgre smiled.

He remembered feeling like that.

But he was on a soccer team with kids who were like him.

Spam stopped seeing his father join him.

"H-Hey Dad.

What's wrong?" Spam asked fixing his goggles over his hazel eyes.

"I just wanted to talk." Shrek told him.

"Really?

About the trying out for sports thing?" Spam asked him.

A smile crossed Shrek's face.

Sometimes it was like his son could read his mind.

"Yes.......

I know you think you're going to disappoint us but you don't.

Besides I think you should try out for wrestling and karate teams." Shrek replied.

"Are you insane?

The wrestling team are..... a little scary.

Karate seems okay but other kids don't understand." Spam told him.

"I'm not.

Besides I joined the wrestling yeam when I was your age.

It was amazing!" he replied.

Spam nodded.

At night while he got into bed, he thought about it.

The next day at Duloc Junior High, he saw Felicia trying out for cheer leading and getting on the team.

"Wow she's good.

She uses what Mom teaches us in karate in her routines.

I wonder what Meatballs is doing?" he thought walking to the wrestling team try outs.

He then went to the karate team tryouts and got on the team.

The coach and other kids were amazed by his moves.

"_Dad was right._

_This is amazing._

_I wonder...."_ he thought as he changed into normal clothes.

He saw Meatballs holding an ice pack to his face.

"What happened to you?" he asked him.

"I got on the basketball team.

This swollen eye was from the wrestling tryouts." Meatballs answered.

Spam burst out laughing at the thought of his brother on the wrestling team.

"Come on.

We're gonna be late for dinner!" Spam heard Felicia say as they ran home.

Fiona saw them come in happy.

Shrek was amazed but surprised at Meatballs trying to join the wrestling team.

"I thought you'd join the Music program.

It's pretty funny how you got that black eye.

I'm proud of ya, all three of you." he told them as they laughed.

Meatballs made a face but Fiona laughed at that.....

_Cool that Spam is on the karate team while Felicia is a cheer leader and Meatballs is a hoops dude._

_I'm gonna put the next one up soon._


End file.
